Skinny Dipping
by Pseudobeast
Summary: Itachi saves a young woman from drowning after returning from a mission. Except she wasn't drowning… and she is naked.


Summary: Itachi saves a young woman from drowning after returning from a mission. Except she wasn't drowning… and she is naked.

Non-massacre. One-shot. Team Seven fluff. ItaSaku.

Warning: Contains mild violence, mild suggestive themes, and strong language

**Sakura is a bit OOC and I know that's not everyone's cup of tea, and I apologize! It was not my intention. I wanted Sakura's and Itachi's relationship to start off sour, and I think I overplayed that a bit. Sakura has her flaws, just like any other balanced character, but I might have overemphasized her anger a bit more than I originally planned. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out and those that don't mind! I'm not a professional and I'm still improving, so I greatly appreciate the feedback!**

* * *

SKINNY DIPPING

Once he was sure he was safely inside Konoha's boundary, away from enemy eyes, Itachi lifted the ANBU mask from his face and wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. Despite the bright moon in the dark summer sky, the intense heat of the day still lingered long after the sun had set.

He shifted the mask back onto his face, picking up his pace as he strolled along the faint outline of a trail seldom walked. His muscles burned with fatigue, and every step sent a wave of pain through his limbs. His mission – a straightforward solo assassination– was hard and long, but now it was done and he could finally rest.

He continued along the faint outline of the trail, the waxing moon lighting his path. This sufficient light allowed him to see the stretch of rice fields in the distance, as well as a few farm houses that dotted the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf. He was still a long way from home, but the thought that each step he took brought him closer to the Uchiha Compound lifted his spirits enough to keep up his brisk pace.

He soon arrived at a stream, its dark current rolling lazily over stones. He found that he unconsciously slowed his gait, his dark eyes pinned on the inviting water as more sweat beaded at his face and trailed down his neck. He could afford a few moments to cool down and escape this ungodly heat.

Kneeling against the rocky shore of the stream, he removed parts of his ANBU uniform and his mask. He peeled away his gloves and arm-guards and cupped the clear water in his hands. As soon as the cool liquid touched his skin, he felt instant relief. His tense muscles gradually relaxed as he guided the water up his arms and splashed his face, washing away the dirt and blood.

He hesitated as he fastened the armor back on his body, wishing he could stay longer to rest, but he had to report his mission success to the Hokage as soon as possible. He slipped the stifling mask back over his face and sighed as sweat instantly began to reappear on his forehead.

Not a moment after he stood up, he heard a high-pitched scream. He whipped his head upstream, his relaxed muscles now tense and prepared for combat once again. He saw a disturbance in the water a distance away, white waves splashing at the surface when the rest of the stream was calm.

Again, he heard another shriek, and he instantly began running along the shoreline towards the sound. The distressed cries were undoubtedly female. She was most likely drowning in the stream, but what a young girl was doing wandering the empty countryside this late at night was a mystery to him.

He reached her location in no time. He saw her on the middle of the small river, her pale arms raised above her head, flailing at the water uselessly in an attempt to swim. Her head ducked under the current as she tread into deeper water, but quickly resurfaced, gasping for air before shouting again.

Concentrating the chakra flow to his feet, he dashed across the surface of the water towards the girl. He reached down into the stream and grabbed her under her slender arms, plucking the girl easily from the water before she could become submerged again.

Once he secured her, he lifted the female into his arms and carried her back to shore. She sputtered as she caught her breath and shivered against him. Her eyes were closed as they reached the shoreline, but he could tell from her expression that she was confused.

"What…?" she gasped before coughing up some water.

"It's alright," the ANBU assured the girl, "You are safe now."

The girl's eyes instantly opened upon hearing his voice. She looked at him with such an expression of shock that he instantly became confused himself.

Thinking she was somehow hurt, he searched her round face for answers, his eyes traveled down to her bare feminine shoulders, past her exposed collarbone, down to her unclothed chest…

…and it was then he realized that she was naked.

The girl – or rather, the young _woman_ – made an attempt to punch him in the jaw. He dodged the attack with ease, but in the process dropped the lady on the ground. He quickly covered his eyes, flustered and confused, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I – um, I didn't mean to drop you," he stammered an apology, blindly attempting to take off his uniform so he could clothe the unknown female. "Or look at you – I mean, I did look at you, I thought you were drowning – but not like _that, _I didn't know you were _naked_-"

In his flabbergasted state, he was unprepared for a right hook to his diaphragm, knocking the air out of his lungs. He stumbled backwards, attempting to catch his breath. He felt the weapon holster attached to his thigh unbuckle as the female used this moment of opportunity to attack him. He caught her wrist before she could grab at a kunai and he opened his eyes, instantly regretting it.

Her naked form was lithe and toned, showing that she was a kunoichi, most likely from Konoha considering she was on their property. Faint scars marred her otherwise fair skin. She was an experienced fighter, a killer even, like himself. And she was livid.

"Pervert!" she hissed, debating on whether to punch him again or cover herself. She settled for the latter. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Let me go!"

Before the ANBU could answer, he heard more splashing behind him. He dared to take his eyes away from the female to find two more nude figures, both of which were male, wading towards them.

"Sakura!" one of them called as they climbed onto shore, "What is going on?"

That name… it sounded familiar, but the ANBU couldn't place it in his jumbled state.

The two men instantly assumed a hostile posture when they noticed the ANBU had the young woman by the wrist.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

The shorter of the two lunged at him. The ANBU let go of the girl and stepped backwards to avoid his attack. He jumped onto an overhanging branch of a nearby tree, already quite tired of being attacked by naked people for the day.

The three figures below eyed him warily, but did not dare attack again. "What the hell is an ANBU doing out here?" one of them questioned.

He was about to defend himself when the female named Sakura spoke. "Probably trying to sneak a peek, the perv!" she growled. She stalked up to the tree and shook a fist at him, trying her best to cover as much of her body as she could with one arm. "Come down here and get a closer look, asshole! I'll break your face in two!"

"I thought you were drowning," he ground out through clenched teeth. He was not an easy person to anger, but this woman was getting on his nerves, assuming something so preposterous. "You were screaming for help."

"He has a point," the shorter male mused, "You were making a big fuss over the fish touching your legs. It _did _sound like you were in trouble."

Sakura's hands were at her hips, exposing her body again. The ANBU covered his eyes a second time so he would not be labeled a "pervert" again.

"Well, fish are gross," she pouted, not appreciating being told that she was at fault, "Sorry you wasted your time 'saving me.' Now go away," she addressed him, shooing him away with her hand, the same motion used to scare away an annoying fly.

"You could at least try to be more polite, Sakura," the other male scolded, "He's an ANBU and most likely knows my brother. We don't want word of this circulating back to Konoha. It could create some nasty rumors."

The ANBU lifted his head. That voice sounded familiar… but it couldn't be…?

As if to confirm it, the man that spoke earlier stepped forward, the features of his face recognizable in the moonlight.

It was his _brother_.

"If you could do us a favor," his younger sibling said, his mouth set in a smirk because smiling like a normal person was overrated. "It would be appreciated if you told no one what you saw here. We were just swimming to escape the heat, I swear."

But the man in the tree wasn't listening to his plea. "Sasuke?" he exhaled, unsure of how many more surprises he could handle tonight.

His brother's smirk instantly disappeared when he recognized his sibling's voice. "Fuck."

The ANBU removed his mask, his exposed face set in an expression of shock and anger. It was rare for him to express his emotions so blatantly, but now seemed like an appropriate time, considering he was ready to kick his brother's pale ass.

He jumped down from the tree, the unclothed trio before him all taking a step backwards. He shifted his gaze towards his target, Sharingan activated. Sakura and the shorter male ducked behind Sasuke and peeked over his shoulders cautiously, hoping he would suffice as a meat-shield.

"I-Itachi, don't you think you are being a bit extreme?" Sasuke stuttered in fear as the older Uchiha began to stalk towards him. Sasuke was only afraid of three things: losing, fangirls, and Itachi Uchiha. And let's just say he would gladly face a horde of fangirls any day than piss off his brother.

"You are making a big fuss over nothing!" Sasuke tried reasoning again, attempting to stand his ground.

Itachi grabbed the younger Uchiha by the neck, not tight enough to choke him, but enough where he couldn't wriggle away.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said, his voice low and menacing. Sakura and the other male cowered further behind Sasuke, who was struggling to not flinch. "How dare you participate in such a vulgar activity? You carry the honor of the Uchiha clan, and yet risk throwing it all away? You are lucky it is me who found you here, or else rumors about this _trouser-less gathering_ would have leaked into Konoha and your reputation would be ruined-"

"I think the term you are looking for is a 'no-pants party'…" the shorter male interrupted.

"Hush, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Now is not the time for your idiocy!"

Itachi glared at them both. It took him a while to recognize Sasuke's teammates. Itachi was usually away on missions whenever they visited his brother at the Uchiha Compound. "You two shouldn't be here, either. You are both shinobi. You should start acting more professional or your statuses would be at risk as well."

The blonde didn't look ashamed at all. He seemed like the type of person that was a troublemaker and was used to being lectured. However, the pink-haired female looked furious, her cheeks flushed and jade eyes burning.

"We are professional!" she exclaimed, "So don't underestimate us because we are younger than you! What we do in our spare time is our business, not Konoha's! Besides, we weren't doing anything wrong! We were just skinny dipping!"

Itachi frowned. He did not like his authority to be questioned, least of all by some tiny, short-tempered woman.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, correct?" he lifted an eyebrow. "The apprentice of Lady Tsunade?" He was sure he saw this girl before, running around the Hokage's office and honing her medical ninjutsu at the hospital. Someone with hair as pink as hers could not be missed so easily.

Sakura lifted her chin proudly, her lips curved upwards into a confident smirk. "Her one and only apprentice," she added.

"Then you wouldn't care if I mentioned this… _incident_ to your tutor when I go to report my missions? I'm sure Lady Tsunade would think of it as harmless as well, right?" he threatened in a low voice. He knew it was a low blow to blackmail his brother and his teammates, but he would not have them ruin their shinobi careers with such reckless behavior.

The pinkette's previous anger returned. She turned to Sasuke, her tone reminding Itachi of a tattling child. "Sasuke, your brother is a _dick_."

Itachi deadpanned. He didn't need any more visuals of genitals today, nor did he want to be compared to one. "All of you get dressed," he ordered, ignoring her comment. "We are going to have a chat with your sensei."

Fearing the possible repercussions, Sasuke and Naruto immediately nodded and were about to do what they were told. But Sakura held them in place, pulling them back using her amazing strength. She then pushed her way forward, glaring at Itachi. "_We_ are not going anywhere. I don't care that you are an ANBU. We are under no obligations to heed your demands, _captain_."

Itachi raised a brow in surprise. This girl was more stubborn than he anticipated – and had an attitude problem to boot. She would have to learn the hard way to not disobey him.

He strode up to her, staring down at the pinkette who was a full head shorter than him. He could tell that she was intimidated by the way her jaw clenched as she bit the inside of her cheek. But she refused to back down. Instead, she crossed her arms over her bare chest. Itachi knew it was a ploy for him to break eye contact, but his dark eyes remained locked on her fiery jade orbs. It would take more than a woman flashing her breasts to make him surrender.

"You are defiant, aren't you?" he commented. "What rank are you?"

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, confused by his change in topic. "I became a Jounin a few weeks before my nineteenth birthday."

Itachi mockingly scratched his chin in thought. "You don't strike me as someone of Jounin status," he said, trying not to laugh at the way Sakura's face heated in rage. "But I'll tell you what. Things can get pretty dangerous on my solo missions and I often get hurt, but I'm wary of hiring a medic capable enough to accompany my on such dangerous assignments. However, I might have to request you, the Hokage's apprentice, to be my personal medic, seeing that you are the appropriate rank. After all, you do insist on calling me 'captain'…"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at his insinuation. "You wouldn't dare."

Itachi allowed himself to smile at the enraged female before him. "I've been an ANBU captain for eleven years. I think Lady Tsunade would grant me this request for my loyal servitude without a second thought."

Sakura attempted to lunge at him again, but this time Sasuke and Naruto held her back, struggling to contain her strength by each gripping one of her small shoulders.

"Easy, Sakura!" Sasuke grunted as she began thrashing. "It's no use attacking him. It will only get you into more trouble. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I landed a punch on him before! I can do it again!" she threatened, not taking her eyes off the smirking Uchiha.

But eventually, she ran out of energy and stopped lashing. Her teammates released her once they knew she calmed down enough. Out of breath, she jabbed an index finger in Itachi's direction. "I'm not going to be your medic," she stated.

Itachi crossed his arms, still smiling. There was something about this girl and her brashness that amused him. Maybe it was because he was used to getting his way. Itachi was in no way a selfish person – he was quite the opposite, actually. But he was accustom to being respected, both because he was an Uchiha and a talented shinobi. But Sakura seemed to overlook these details. He wouldn't have minded if she didn't insist on insulting him and neglecting his authority. Yes, it irritated him, but he found some sort of entertainment from her. She was intelligent, almost smarter than him. She would be a worthy opponent.

"You won't have a choice," he said, his voice cold. He saw her fists clench in rage, but she said no more.

Itachi then addressed the rest of Team Seven. "Now, everyone get dressed. As much as your sensei enjoys reading pornography, I highly doubt he would like to see his students in the nude."

* * *

Itachi rapped on the door to Kakashi's apartment again. It had been a while since he last seen the Copy Ninja. The last time they had been on a mission together was back when Kakashi was still in the ANBU Black Ops. But despite their time away from each other, Itachi knew that Kakashi was a man of routine. He hardly did anything unpredictable, unless it was at the urging of Gai's rivalry. When the man wasn't on a mission, he was definitely at home before eleven at night to watch his favorite television drama. He knew he was here. He just had to wake him up.

Itachi pounded louder on the door. He heard Sakura scoff behind him.

"You are going to wake up the whole building of you keep that up," she sighed, leaning against the balcony railing as she picked dirt from under her nails. "Give it a rest at let us go home. We are all exhausted and I have to work at the hospital tomorrow."

Itachi looked at her, the glow of the city giving him a better light. She jacked Naruto's shirt, who was now walking around without one, claiming that her tank-top was lost so she could avoid going with them to see Kakashi. It was far too big for her, the hem of the neck slipped down her shoulder. He now noticed that they were dotted with brown freckles.

"We are not going anywhere," he replied, "Kakashi is here. I can sense his chakra."

Not a moment later, the apartment door opened to reveal a weary looking man with messy gray hair and a mask. Posture slumped, he glanced between the four of them as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell…?"

"Kakashi, I have some urgent business to discuss with you involving your students," Itachi explained.

The Jounin still seemed to be fending off sleep as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, they all look like they are healthy and in one piece, so it can't be too bad. But I suppose if they are being escorted here by Itachi Uchiha at two in the morning, I should at least listen to what you have to say," he yawned behind the cloth covering his face before beckoning them inside.

Team Seven begrudgingly followed Itachi into their sensei's apartment, shoulders drooping. They all gathered in the living room and collapsed onto the couches, arms crossed in front of them and mouths puckered into pouts. Kakashi hadn't seen them act so childish since he first started teaching them.

"Okay, what did you brats do now?" Kakashi asked, his tone too parental for his liking.

"Nothing," Sakura responded dryly as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to use him as a human pillow. The other two males refused to protest against their teammate and instead remained silent. Naruto was focused on removing lint from his bellybutton while Sasuke tried reading a page of Icha Icha Paradise that was lying on a nearby table, but quickly put it down with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Well, I am graced by the presence of the Uchiha prodigy, so you three must have done something wrong," Kakashi half-joked.

Itachi sighed when he realized none of them were going to speak up. "I found your students skinny dipping outside of the city," he explained.

Kakashi turned to his former pupils, a brow raised. "Okay...?" he said slowly, as if he was expecting Itachi to say more. "Is that all?"

Itachi frowned at his elder. "Are you not upset by this news?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all glared at their sensei, waiting for his reply. The Jounin laughed nervously as he became the center of attention.

"I guess not," he said, running a hand through his silver hair, "I personally don't see anything wrong with that as long as they don't make it a habit or do it where they can be easily spotted. They are adults now and are mature enough to make their own decisions, as well as face potential consequences of their actions."

Kakashi cast a sideways glance at Itachi's disapproving expression. "Sorry if that wasn't the news you were expecting," he continued, "But we were all young and reckless at some point in our lives. You're not much older than them, either. Haven't you done something like that before?"

"No, I haven't," Itachi answered flatly, crossing his arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes in doubt. "_Sure_ you haven't," she muttered sarcastically, "No one is perfect, not even you."

"I never said I was," Itachi defended, struggling to keep his tone neutral. The Uchiha and the medic scowled at each other from across the room while the rest of Team Seven sat in uncomfortable silence as the two exchanged heated glares.

"Actually, Sakura," Sasuke spoke before either of them could start arguing again, "My brother is telling the truth. He hasn't done anything reckless in his life. He doesn't drink or gamble, or even cuss. He may be conservative and traditional, but he always thinks of the good of the village and its people before taking action. It is what makes him a dedicated warrior."

Itachi allowed himself to smile in pride. It was not every day his younger brother complimented him. Unfortunately, the feeling was short-lived.

"So, you are saying that your brother is a goody-two-shoe?" Sakura questioned her teammate.

Sasuke nodded without hesitation. "Essentially."

"Don't get off topic," Itachi interrupted them. "This discussion is not about me. This is about you three-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said in a bored tone as she stood up, "Save your lecture for tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep. Can I use your shower, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose. Just don't use all of my soap this time."

"Sleepover at Kakashi's!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed before throwing a pillow at Sasuke, who was just beginning to doze off.

"Dobe!" the younger Uchiha hissed as he threw the couch cushion back. "Don't snore so loud this time, so I can actually get some sleep!"

Kakashi groaned again as he watched Naruto and Sasuke chuck pillows across the room and nearly knock over a lamp. When they were still Chuunin, Team Seven would stay over at his house often, but that tradition soon ended once they became busy Jounin. He thought he would miss their team bonding sleepovers, but now he valued the silent nights without these loud kids sleeping in his living room.

Itachi turned to the Jounin, frustrated. No one was listening to him. No one was being reprimanded. He was not used to being ignored. "Are you just going to let them get away with this?"

"There is not much I can do," Kakashi replied before yawning. "They are a stubborn lot. And they are going to eat all of my food tomorrow…"

Kakashi then sauntered off to his bedroom, exasperated, leaving Itachi standing awkwardly in the living room watching Naruto and Sasuke childishly pillow-fight. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he felt a cushion fly past he head. He could hear Sakura singing loudly and off-key in the bathroom as she bathed.

"So, brother," he heard Sasuke say, hoarding the pillows so Naruto couldn't throw them, "What is your fascination with my teammate?"

"He's loud and annoying, and needs to bathe more regularly if he finds that much lint in his bellybutton," Itachi replied, ignoring Naruto's angry protests.

Sasuke scrunched his face in disapproval. "You know who I meant, don't avoid answering me," he said, "I saw the way you looked at Sakura."

Itachi turned his head to the side, hoping to conceal the heat creeping up his cheeks. Was it that obvious that he was interested in her? He immediately dismissed the thought. No, he most certainly was _not _interested in Sakura, at least not in the way Sasuke was implying.

"I'm not _fascinated_ by her," Itachi corrected, "You must be confusing my expression for detestation."

"_Please_," Sasuke scoffed in doubt, "I know you better than anyone else. You had this look on your face like you just discovered the answer to some life-long mystery. Which is understandable, since she is very beautiful, and you saw her _naked_-"

"Mere physical attractiveness do not interest me, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted, not wanting any more visuals of the naked pinkette in his mind, "I admire her intelligence, but despise her attitude. And if you think she is so striking, then why don't _you_ date her?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush as the attention turned on him. "She made it very clear that she wasn't interested in me anymore," he muttered in a low voice. It was hard for Itachi to tell if his brother was disappointed or not. "Her previous feelings were just the result of a childhood crush."

"You should have seen it," Naruto grinned, "Sasuke kissed her while they were sparring, and she gave him a black eye!"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "You told me you were attacked by thugs in a street fight."

"Idiot! I told you not to tell anyone!" Sasuke hissed as he tried to smother Naruto with one of the pillows. "Besides, how many times were you rejected by Sakura before you started dating Hinata?!"

"Ugh! Get off me, you bastard!" Naruto grunted as he tried to push Sasuke away. "At least I have a girlfriend, you no-fun, grumpy, egotistical assface!"

Itachi watched in disinterest as the two began rolling around on the floor smashing the couch cushions against their opponent's face. He reached down and pulled them upwards by their necks, keeping the two males out of reach.

"You both are trying to kill your rival with a pillow," he addressed the both of them. "I will tell you now it's not going to work… or at least, it will take a long time."

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke shrugged his brother off. "Admit it. You lost this one, Itachi. We are not at fault here. This was just a one-time thing. Besides, it was Naruto's idiotic idea to go skinny dipping."

"It was not idiotic!" Naruto defended, "We got to cool down for a bit, right?"

"Yeah, but Itachi found us," Sasuke pointed out. "Your ideas always have the worst possible consequences."

Unable to think of a comeback, Naruto pouted. Sasuke crossed his arms in triumph before turning to his brother. "You still didn't answer me. Why don't you leave?"

Itachi raised his chin, disliking being challenged by his younger brother. But he also didn't have a proper reply. Why was he still here? It wasn't because of her… was it?

Sasuke smirked at the unresponsive Uchiha. "Ah, I get it. It _is_ her. Admit it, you're obsessed."

Itachi clenched his jaw. "I am not obsessed with that woman. She is stubborn, short-tempered, unusual, insufferable, overconfident, brutish, disrespectful, and for some godforsaken reason, she has _pink hair_."

"What's wrong with having pink hair?"

The three males turned in the direction of the bathroom where Sakura stood, clothed in only a towel wrapped around her body. She wrung the water out of her short tresses with her hands while eyeing her teammates and Itachi, waiting for them to respond. However, all of the males were silent, a noticeable blush spreading on the two Uchiha's cheeks.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she realized no one was going to answer her, brushing back her damp hair. "Hell, you all saw me naked and _now _you are too stunned to speak?" she huffed, her hands on her hips. "I know you idiots were talking about me behind my back, so if you have anything else you want to tell me, say it now."

Her jade eyes flicked in Itachi's direction. The elder Uchiha cleared his throat under her gaze, ashamed that he found himself at a loss for words at her presence. "I was saying that I should be leaving."

"Oh really?" the pinkette raised her eyebrows in doubt. "Because I think I overheard you insulting me? What did you call me again? Brutish?"

A mild look of both concern and amusement was on Naruto's face. "Oh man, you are in trouble now."

She squared up to Itachi, who took a few steps backwards, off-guard. Itachi could detect a faint smell of rosemary as she neared. The medic jabbed her index finger into his chest, brow arched in irritation. "I've had enough of you, _Uchiha_. You might have been born a prodigy, but I worked my ass off to get to where I am today. So sorry to bust your superiority complex, but I'm not going to let you make me feel inferior for being younger or not hailing from a dominant clan. I won't let some asshole like you walk all over me because he doesn't know what I'm capable of. Belittle me again and I will prove to you just how _brutish_ I can be."

The room was silent as everyone tensely waited for Itachi's reaction. He unexpectedly smirked, effectively baffling Sakura, as well as Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi smiling was rarer than a blue moon. "I thought your analytical skills were the best of your class, but apparently I was incorrect. You are quick to assume, but your theories are false. I know that you feel like you have to prove yourself to the world to show them you are not weak, but _I_ can see the fire in your eyes."

Sakura's bare freckled shoulders, which were previously tensed in hostility, were now relaxed. A faint blush was present on her round cheeks. "You insulted me one minute ago and compliment me?" she scoffed, a delicate eyebrow raised in confusion. "You Uchiha are so complicated."

Both Naruto and Sasuke frowned at her lack of bloodshed. If either of them had insulted Sakura the way Itachi did, they would have gotten their asses kicked, regardless of the amount of pleading and flattery they gave to their pink-haired teammate afterwards.

"Don't let him off so easily, Sakura," Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "He gives you one little praise and you're head over heels."

"Ya, it's unfair," Naruto chimed in, remembering all of the times Sakura retaliated against him. "You're biased towards Uchiha."

Sakura turned to them with a cross expression. "You two think I'm some pushover?! I'm definitely not _head over heels_ about your asshole of a brother just because he's a schmoozer!"

"Regardless, you're still blushing," Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi noticed the pink tinging her round cheeks. Luckily, Sakura was now causing a scene and distracting everyone with her childish fit, giving him a perfect opportunity to sneak away unnoticed.

"Of _course_ my cheeks are red!" she defended rather loudly, "I'm angry at Itachi! He thinks he can tell us what to do, make us feel guilty, and blackmail us! What I don't understand is how _you two_ are being so calm about this situation!"

"Because _we_ aren't involved in your pissing match with my brother," the younger Uchiha countered, "Naruto and I have enough sense to keep our mouths shut and not insult one of the most lethal ninja in the village."

"Maybe it's you two who are the _pushovers_-"

"Sakura," Kakashi wearily ducked his head out of his bedroom. They could see several large dogs sleeping on the bed and floor – Kakashi's ninja hounds. "Can you keep your voice down, please? I would like to get at least a couple hours of good sleep tonight…"

The pinkette adjusted her towel while Naruto and Sasuke sniggered at her for being reproached. "Sorry, sensei," she lowered her voice, "It's just that Itachi is being such an ass."

The Jounin glanced around the room with glassy, tired eyes. "Well, he's not here, so you should save your rants for tomorrow."

Team Seven's eyes widened as they too scanned the room for the missing Uchiha. They spotted an open window on the far side of the living room, the warm summer night breeze making the curtains sway. Sakura stomped over to it, followed by the other two males, as they skimmed the city below for Itachi. Sakura began shouting curses and threats at the darkness, while Naruto and Sasuke were still speculating how he escaped undetected. Kakashi sighed at his dysfunctional team. He was _definitely_ not going to get any sleep tonight.

The Copy Ninja grabbed a shirt to cover his bare chest and made his way to the entrance to his apartment. His three students turned to him when they heard the door open.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Just for a stroll. I'll be back soon," he replied. "And when I do get back, all three of you best be asleep, or else I won't treat you to Ichiraku in the afternoon."

Naruto looked mortified and immediately began collecting pillows and blankets to set up their makeshift beds in the living room. Sakura and Sasuke began fighting over who would get to sleep on the couches, which ended with Sakura bribing him with promises of omelets for breakfast.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled silently before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."

Itachi turned away from the apartment as he watched the light flick off inside. Kakashi was walking towards him, hands in his pajama pockets. There appeared to be cartoon dogs printed all over the fabric, but it was too dark for Itachi to tell.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you of your sleep, Hatake," Itachi apologized. "I didn't think I would cause a commotion."

"Don't worry, it's not like I have anything important to do tomorrow. Besides, I kind of miss having them around," Kakashi shrugged.

"They are a strange team," Itachi noted, "But they are close. You have taught them well."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "They have their moments. But I'm not here to talk about what they did tonight."

Kakashi joined Itachi at the railing on the rooftop of the building adjacent to his apartment complex. He looked out over the city, soft lights illuminating the streets below, the gentle wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

"Now, don't lie to me," the Jounin began. "I'm very protective of all of my students, but Sakura especially. She is like a daughter to me. She is tough, but sensitive, and isn't afraid to show her emotions. Sometimes it gets her into trouble, like this incident. She definitely has some beef with you, and I don't quite understand the reasoning, but I know it stems deeper than what you two make it appear. So I have to know… what exactly is going on?"

"I have no ill intent against Sakura, if that is what you think," Itachi refused to meet his eyes. "I can't say the same for her, but I won't retaliate."

"I know that. You wouldn't hurt a wasp if it stung you. I just have a hunch that your intent is the opposite of what you think."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and turned to the Jounin. "What exactly are you saying?"

Kakashi clasped his hands over the railing. Itachi could barely detect a smirk hiding under his mask. "I've seen the way you look at her, too. But it's not obsession, as Sasuke puts it – its affection and admiration. No offense, but your brother wouldn't know what love looks like if it was tied to a brick and thrown at his face-"

"Wait," Itachi interrupted, a baffled expression on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he displayed his emotions so freely. "I'm not in love with your student, Kakashi."

"Right…" Kakashi sighed, doubtful, "And I'm not going to do a wheelbarrow race around the village tomorrow with Yamato while balancing an egg on my head against a green spandex wearing man and his giant pet turtle. But things unexpectedly happen, and we both do some things we never dreamed we would do before."

Itachi was quiet, but not because he was internally questioning how someone could do a wheelbarrow race with a giant turtle. No, he was thinking about Sakura. His eyes flicked in the direction of the building where she slept. He couldn't possibly be _in love_ with her. They barely knew it each other. Besides, he didn't believe in that 'love at first sight' nonsense. Sure, he admitted that there was something about her that intrigued him. Maybe it was her determination, or her intelligence, or the way she smiled, or the way she made _him_ want to smile. It was hard to say, but to call it love… that was farfetched… right? He may have never felt love before, but this feeling like he was being punched in the gut each time he looked at her certainly couldn't be it. Obviously it was just a residual effect from when Sakura punched him when they first met by the river.

"But even if you realize your feelings for her, you should be warned – she has Sasuke, Naruto, and me to look after her. But I have the feeling that _you_ will need to be protected from _her_," Kakashi winked.

"I'm not… in love," Itachi internally swore at his hesitation. He pushed himself away from the railing and jumped off the roof, defeated, as he made his way back to the Uchiha Compound. He ignored the lingering lighthearted laughing of the Jounin that echoed through the dark city.

* * *

Sakura wearily pushed open the doors to the Hokage's office and shuffled inside with heavy steps. Tsunade and Shizune both raised an eyebrow at her less than elegant appearance. Dark circles were present under her glassy eyes, her short pink hair was lazily twisted into a messy bun, and her lab coat was stained in coffee she spilled on herself earlier. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, with Naruto snoring and Sasuke insisting that she wake up early to make him the omelets she promised.

"What do you people want?" the pinkette rubbed her eyes, posture slumped. "I have more antidotes to make at the hospital."

Tsunade ignored her rude introduction. She knew that Sakura was a grumpy person in the morning. "I appreciate all of your hard work," the Hokage said slowly so her drowsy student could understand. "But I have a mission request for you."

"Right, a mission…" she yawned.

"It's A-rank, but I think you are perfectly capable for the challenge," her mentor continued, shuffling a few papers around her desk until she found the mission documentation. "The Kazekage Gaara is coming here for the next Chuunin Exams, and we offered to send a trusted ANBU to safely guide him and his sibling bodyguards to the Leaf. Said ANBU heard of your talents as a medical ninja and requested your help to protect him. You are to leave in two days for the Land of Wind."

Sakura's brain did not function as well in the mornings, especially after sleep deprivation and a lack of coffee. She held up an index finger as she began to process exactly what Lady Tsunade was saying. An ANBU was requesting her skills, which was highly unusual. But she didn't know any current ANBU members that were possibly interested in her… except for _one_…

"You should be honored," the Hokage motioned to someone standing near the windows to her right, "You have been requested by one of my most loyal and prestigious shinobi. Who knows – this could be the perfect opportunity to show the ANBU your abilities and prove to them that you are capable of becoming one someday."

Sakura's jade eyes widened when they saw the masked figure. As soon as her shocked gaze landed on his form, he turned his attention away from the village below the Hokage Tower and addressed her with a courteous bow of his head. Even though he said nothing, she had a strong feeling that he was smirking at her reaction from behind his mask, the cocky bastard.

The female's hands balled into tight fists and she clenched her jaw to prevent herself from swearing aloud. She didn't think he was actually going to do it. She thought it was a bluff. Now they were going to spend at least a week together in the field. It was going to be hell. The gods must surely hate her and are punishing her for some unknown reason.

Lady Tsunade's quizzical gaze bounced between the two of them when she noticed Sakura's enraged expression, but was unable to question it as the ANBU spoke.

"Sakura Haruno," he reached a hand out to her so they could properly greet each other. "I've heard many good things about your accomplishments. I believe that our skills are compatible in battle and we will be very successful together. With our fearless personalities, powerful jutsu, and high intelligence, we will be unstoppable. I am very pleased to be working with you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but suppressed her anger as best she could. Fine. Two could play at this game. She was not going to let him have all the fun tormenting her. She had a few tricks up her sleeves as well.

She put on her sweetest fake smile and grasped his hand tightly. He showed no indication of pain as she used her strength to almost break the bones in his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: This was just a random idea that popped into my head a long time ago, but I liked the way it turned out. As you can see, I like romances that start off as heated conflicts, ha ha...**

**I have a few other stories that I'm slowly working on, but I'm trying to diverge a bit from ItaSaku and write about some more random or crack couples - I like the challenge. If you can think of some random or unpopular pairings that you would like to see some one-shots of, please include it in a review or private message me! I can't guarantee that I'll get to writing it right away, but if I like the suggestion enough, I might.**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your thoughts!**


End file.
